Falcon Document
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Love hides in the moon, Where lies and deceit hide too. But you don't want what you got, 'Cause I'm just an astronaut. God hides in the manic eyes Of the maniacs you despise. And if I'm just a man on the moon Well then I'm still part of you. If it will take a tragedy, For you to see the truth, Then I just hope I'm still here for you. All things are fleeting, And soon I'll be gone. Gone sailing on ethereal seas Of forgotten songs. Joking 'bout my wrongs With time's tides of traitorous throngs. Laughing while the ones I love Chase Maltese Falcons, And society sinks shaking in withdrawal Like Falcons, Kestrels and Hawks They swoop low to look and stalk Holding breath for silence sakes Looking for gullible easy prey Talons around the throats of the genteel and shy Uncaring of flowing tears, they make them crySpirits come wearing feathers guides watching for our changes teaching our spirits to fly and soar despairing of those who fade Five peregrins flew over our head two parents cutting the still water with speeding wings three young trying to mimic two fly straight up the cliff face the young left right splitting knowing they have to learn but still afraid knew what that meant sure enough I see a green falcon flying over me. It pooped on my leg. Is it left or is it right? Should I go there or should I hide? Is it true or is it false? was it love or just an impulse? In the deep sea or up there high where fearless falcons fly You will find me there free smiling to my destiny Before we parted, on Shanganagh cliffs— And crashed in sweet Éire, without word, all views And burned down in the sun by a california rift, We gleamed like new falcons in a wood-view mews. Noble, brown coloured birds Falcons and magnificent Eagles Flying in formation In a bright blue and cloudless air Soaring high above deciduous forests Flaked with rocky outcrops and peaks so high Flying freely, un-abridged with such nobility I see another falcon, it is blue. Acorns lying by a tree, plenty there for you and me. but please be careful what you do, for acorn legends all are true. Pick up only one or two, take them gently home with you. Put them in a secret spot, not too cold, not too hot. What only Falcons vision, When they stoop from the heavens, I want to preen and lord— As only Jaguars can, regal, In the tangles of purple jungle sun, I will climb these ancient steps The blue falcon attacks the green falcon. The green falcon is the victor. Acorns. You remind me of acorns. Our teacher said your name as "ay keer" and it was near acorns. But oh how you are lovelier and better than acorns. You are more than a single 'acorn' to me. In thousands of acorns lying on the grass, my squirrel, my wise squirrel picked you. You are my acorn to my squirrel. And my squirrel will show you to her fellow squirrels proudly and she will tell them how proud she is to have you. She wouldn't eat you, but keep you in her home safe and sound. She was broken, and you fixed her. Oh acorn, if only you knew how much her heart was breaking. I dreamt a wonderful dream last night, of falcons flying above me. Their wings were huge, and trapped in them were feathers that gave wishes for free. The falcons said: "Do not pretend, let not the wishes go in vain." I took the feather, and closed my eyes. I wished to climb a mountain. On top I'd go, and down I'd see, what's lost of the world, and of me. Amongst the raging tempest storms, Dark clouds covered the world When acorns fell; Blown hither and thither, Dented, battered, and broken, Fields of acorns; If just one could take root, Nurtured by hopes and dreams of the many, To grow from seed, to sapling, to might oak; If i had wings, i could fly, I wouldn't even have to try, One touch of the sky, above the clouds, so high, Playing tag with eagles, Hide n seek with falcons, Getting wisdom from condors, Being naughty with sparrows, This ambition got me feeling dry, But that's the reality of things. Some more falcons come and poop on my house! watching birds of prey i just love to do kestrels falcons owls i just love to view flying in the sky i watch them everyday hunting all around looking for there prey looking out for moles mice and rabbits too. Autumn has arrived The acorns are falling Damn those gray squirrels Earthy scented mornings Thinly trailing mist Acorns drop from weary trees Yellow, red and russet frees For here we have no continuing city- Here the falcons and the herons Clash overhead, and the dead fall to ground Like so many feckless soldiers. Category:Science Category:Poetry Category:Creepypasta